


Shooting Star (WandaNat AU's)

by gaysharpie



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysharpie/pseuds/gaysharpie
Summary: WandaNat AU's





	Shooting Star (WandaNat AU's)

It was first day of training for Wanda Maximoff,,yet first day of Natasha being all grumpy. The little witch always made the widow a role model, she fought hard strived hard ever since her last battle with ultron in sekovia. 

"Alright team you are the avengers! You bring the name of the team" Steve says catching my attention "or you soon will be" he says and looks at me. I smiled and looked at the window. Suddenly a smiling red head walks in. 

She's got her green piercing eyes.  
Her shiny and bouncy red head.  
And a bright smile.

"Wanda" I look at her. "First rule of being an avenger is to keep your eyes on the target. Pay attention to the battle" she says and walks around. I sigh heavily, "Natasha" I look to see Maria Hill. Agent Maria Hill. "Boo" she says and kisses her cheek. My blood started to boil, I felt radiation in my hands. "Wanda!" Steve calls. I look at him and everyone got their eyes on me. "self control Wanda,," Steve whispers. I felt my eyes tear up. I ran towards my room in the HQ. "Running wont help you" I look to my back to see an android. "'Vision." he chuckles. "Wanda such range to kill"

"only for love?" 

he chuckles darker this time. "Ms. Hill is with Ms. Romanoff, there's no way of getting her" I rolled my eyes. "maybe not today Vision" I said and walked to my room. 

"possibly the android could be lying or I would be cheating over an agent with a witch" I look at my back to see the russian red head.


End file.
